Keith's Memeducation
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: All Lance wanted to do was to catch Keith up on new memes, Keith wonder's why he bothered trying.


"Why do I have to sit through this?"

Lance tutted at Keith from where he was fetching his laptop, "You are so far behind on memes I have to catch you up or you'll never get anything I say."

Keith looked bored from his seat on Lance's bed, "And that's a problem, why?"

"First of all, rude! Second of all, catching up with the rest of humanity is a good thing." Lance lectured grabbing his computer and returning to sit next to Keith on his bed. "Now, what's the first meme you can remember?"

Keith thought about it for a second before tentatively replying, "Numa Numa?"

Lance hummed thoughtfully, "Thats a good start, now the most recent meme you can think of?"

There was a longer pause, "Do it for him?"

"Not as bad as I figured it would be, now, the meme you know best." Lance directed.

"Uh, do all the things?" Keith offered wincing as he said it.

Lance sighed, "Yes that poor overdone meme. Now lets try some that are a little harder. If I tell you here comes that boi, what should your response be?"

Keith looked completely lost, "There he is?"

Lance facepalmed, "No, no, no. The proper response is oh shit whaddup! So let's try this again, here comes dat boi!"

Keith just stared at Lance, "No."

Lance elbowed Keith in the ribs a couple times trying to get him to play along, "C'mon, it's not hard. Here comes dat boi!"

"Pull the other leg, it's got bells on it." was Keith's deadpan reply.

Lance sighed again and opened up his computer and got on the internet, "If I show you this is a real meme will you do it?"

"Probably not."

"Fine, we'll move on. If I ask what team, you reply?" Lance tried a different meme.

Keith just looked confused, "Our high school team is Garrison High School, why would you need me to tell you that?"

"Keith, no." Lance shifted so he could look at Keith better, "Please tell me you've seen High School Musical?"

"...No?"

"OH MY GOD. We're fixing that, we're fixing that right now. Wait a second for me to go get the DVD, don't move an inch." Lance placed his computer next to him on the bed and sprinted out of the room to the office where the DVDs were. He grabbed the case and sprinted back to his room, ignoring his amused siblings. He plopped back on his bed ignoring Keith's bemused look while grabbing his computer and inserting the DVD. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him close, "Now we're gonna sit here and watch it, I'm probably gonna sing along and you shall be educated. Got it?"

Keith leaned on Lance's shoulder, "Sure, educate away on how a movie about kids in high school singing became a meme."

The movie started and Keith watched skeptically, by the time they hit the karaoke duet he finally commented, "This is so cliche it burns."

"Shhh, it's supposed to be romantic. If you think this is cliche already you're gonna have problems later." Lance shushed Keith while leaning into him.

During the part where Sharpey tried to find out more about Gabriella to keep her from auditioning Keith mumbled, "This is dumb, why does she care? If she's as good as she thinks she is it shouldn't be a problem."

"You'd think so, but she's insecure. But shhhh. We're getting to the good part!" Lance shushed Keith again and turned back to the movie, Keith sighed but leaned closer.

Keith's position on Lance's shoulder was lost when Lance started dancing around and singing along with the next song which had the basketball team dancing and singing about getting their heads in the game. Keith kept having to dodge Lance's hands as he danced, "Why are you so into this? This sounds so autotuned I almost want to cry."

"Get your head in the game Keith! Of course it's autotuned, could you sing while playing basketball?"

"Lance this is barely basketball, it's so choreographed it's a dance not a basketball practice."

"WHAT TEAM?" Lance suddenly yelled in Keith's face, but the fake sounding people in the movie responded for him with a call of "Wildcats!"

Keith shoved a hand in front of Lance's face, "You need to chill or I'm going to find something else to do."

Lance immediately settled, "Nope, you're not going anywhere. I'm totally chill."

They kept silent until it was time for the auditions and Sharpey and Ryan were auditioning, "They have no chemistry. Like at all."

"Keith that's the point. That's why the good guys are going to win." Lance replied.

"I don't think they're the good guys exactly."

"No they're the mismatch, the underdogs we should be rooting for, c'mon Keith. Stay with the program. Now shhh. They're gonna audition unofficially now."

"Why am I watching this with you. Like for real."

"Shhhhh."

When the true version of the duet started Lance pulled Keith in tight to him and sang along again leaving Keith's cheeks to flush at the implications. Keith eventually struggled free and resettled himself, "That song is so cheesy."

"Enjoy it babe!"

"Never call me that again."

"Aww, but babe!"

"No Lance."

When they got to the part about the status quo Keith felt the need to comment again, "I'm so glad our high school isn't this bad. There's nothing wrong with baking, or hip hop, or cello. Like these kids are so hung up on the smallest things. And Sharpey really could have avoided that if she wanted to, this is so extra Lance. Why are we watching this?"

"It is a necessary part of your memeducation Keith. Necessary. You need to see it to understand the memes. This movie is great for memes."

"I fail to see how. Its overdramatic and fake sounding."

"That's the point. It's the drama we don't actually get in high school all in one movie!" Lance exclaimed leaning into Keith teasingly.

As the drama of everyone trying to break up Troy and Gabriella to keep them from auditioning Keith just watched deadpan. As Gabriella was singing about her broken heart he commented, "The amount of effort put into making sure they don't audition is ridiculous. Like seriously. Why go through this much effort. They're not necessarily getting the part anyways so why is it so dramatic?"

"The drama builds tension. As you said there's no way Sharpey and Ryan would win if anyone auditioned against them. As you said yourself they have no chemistry."

"Besides aren't Sharpey and Ryan related? Why would they want to play a romantic lead?" Keith asked confused.

"That I can't answer, but look! They're reconciling! See, people can change." Lance pointed at the screen vehemently.

"I see, I see. I still don't get why anyone cares _this much_. If everyone was chill it wouldn't be nearly this hard."

When Sharpey got the time for callbacks changed Lance was the one who commented first, "That's so unfair to change the listed time. They would never get away with something like that anywhere else."

"I know."

"Like really, shouldn't the teacher know something's up? Adults in teen movies are so useless." Lance said arms flailing at the injustice.

"I know Lance."

"At least the decathlon kids and the basketball team have learned how to work together! Shows that kids don't need a teacher to get things done."

"I can see that Lance. Now are you going to tell me the rest of the movie or are we gonna watch it?" Keith asked patting Lance on the arm to try to get him to stop flailing.

"Watching it. Right, sorry babe."

"Lance what did I say about calling me babe?" Keith asked voice laced with a promise of violence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lance said perfectly straight faced but decidedly not calling Keith babe again. Keith gave Lance a considering eye but slumped back into Lance's side to finish the movie.

After callbacks finished with minimal grumbling from Keith about how fake it all sounded Lance cheered when Sharpey and Ryan got the understudy positions and danced along with the ending song. Grabbing Keith's hands he sung loudly, "We're all in this together! Everyone!"

Keith flailed and shushed Lance, "I can't hear or watch with you doing this. Lance!"

Lance settled back pouting, "Fiiiine."

The movie ended and Lance laughed at the after credit scene about Sharpey and the basketball player who liked baking. Lance turned to Keith a smile on his face, "So if I say what team, you say?"

Keith groaned but played along, "Wildcats."

Lance bounced on the bed, "With energy, WHAT TEAM?"

"Wildcats."

Lance pouted at the lack in change in Keith's response, "Keith, that's not more energy."

"That's all the energy you're going to get Lance."

"Aw. Well, let's try the next meme then. On Wednesdays we wear?" Lance tried.

"Our uniforms?" Keith offered hesitantly.

"Nooooo. It goes on Wednesday's we wear pink. Now we need to watch Mean Girls!" Lance replied taking out the High School Musical DVD.

"No Lance, no more movies today. One movie is more than enough. This is all the meme I can stand in one sitting." Keith shook his head, absolutely refusing to watch another movie.

"If we can't watch it today, can we watch it next week? I'll catch you up on memes eventually!" Lance demanded.

Keith looked reluctant but allowed it, "I guess…."

"Woo! Thanks babe! I'll start planning next week!"

"Lance what did I say about calling me babe!" Keith threatened and Lance bolted out of the room.

"Lance, Keith! No murder in my house!" Called a voice from Lance's kitchen.

"Sorry Mama!" was the response from both boys as they entered the kitchen more sedately.

"Anyways it's dinner time, Lance get your siblings. Keith you're staying over for dinner." Lance's mother directed the pair with her spoon as she finished cooking.

"Yes ma'am." Keith sat as Lance got his siblings for dinner. An hour later Lance pouted as he waved to Keith as Keith left to go home.

"What team?"

"Wildcats Lance, Wildcats."

Lance gave Keith a thumbs up and went back inside.

* * *

AN: This was my Valentine's Gift for Kagayama on discord. They liked it so now, I'm sharing with everyone else. This is my first attempt at writing vaguely romantic memery but I think it went well.


End file.
